The present invention relates to a foldable table device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable table device which can be folded easily.
A conventional foldable table device has a plurality of screws and bolts to fasten elements of the conventional foldable table device. However, the screws and bolts may be loosened after a long period of usage.